Miss Independent
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Sasuke's met his match. She's miss: independent, keep your distance, out of my way, PLAY IT SMART. Can Sasuke be the one to make her fall in love? "there's a first time for everything" In the end, who was hooked on who?-oneshot- plus a thank you from me
1. Miss Independent

I'm up with a new fic guys. You know what...I upload my unplanned fics. Lol. I just wrote this story when I woke up. Weird. haha. What 'inspired' me to write this story is...you guessed it, _Kelly Clarkson_'s song...it seemed so cool, Ino as Miss Independent? I mean. come on, right? So anyway...i also saw a sasuino vid to the song...thats also another reason. So enjoy this, please. and i'd like to make a shot out to my new friend: **Lamanth**. i am such a fan of your stories. lol. and here's to more SasuIno's in the future...! XD

dont own the song, Kelly Clarkson, that amv i saw and Naruto.

* * *

**Miss Independent**

"Who _is_ that?" Sasuke Uchiha asked his friend who was currently sitting beside him. The boy grinned. "Ino Yamanaka." Naruto Uzumaki answered him.

Obviously, the girl who'd just walked in the room caught his eye. She catches everyone's attention. She's pretty, her gorgeous blonde hair has its own wind, she naturally walks like a model and she's just an eye catching person. People also tend to stare because she's also eye candy.

"but forget about it…" Naruto told Sasuke waving him off. The Uchiha was still staring at the blonde who was lining up to get her food, holding her tray and laughing with her friends. He snapped back to reality, "What? Why?" he wondered.

"First of all, she doesn't date…she's not like _those_ girls you think…" Naruto explained.

"No offense, but she—"

"She looks like it, but she's not. Definitely not. And you don't wanna find out the hard way." Naruto said warning.

"Why? You found out the hard way?"

"No…Kiba did—but still."

"So…what's her game?" Sasuke asked still curious. No one ever resisted Sasuke Uchiha's charm in his old school. He hoped Ino would be the same. But then again, he grew even more attracted to her because he liked the fact that she'd be a challenge, that he'd be the one trying.

So Sasuke Uchiha's met his _attractive_ match.

"She's extremely fun, I know…I've hung out with her a couple of times…" Naruto started.

"So you know her?" Sasuke cut him off before he finished wholly explaining.

"Not really, but…we're casual." Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded.

"So you can introduce me?" he said suggestive.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, "seriously."

"What?" he asked innocently, "so I'm interested…what's the big deal?" he asked his blonde friend.

"And…? You do know that more than half the cafeteria is interested…"

Sasuke didn't say anything after that. So he didn't realize how many people were attracted to her. Making it known to people that she doesn't date anyone wont make them stop liking her, it'll just make them back off a bit. That's the rest of the cafeteria's difference with Sasuke. He's going for it. He is so going for it.

"Whatever…just give me the details about her…" he told Naruto impatiently.

"Fine…she's smart. Seriously, she is. She's easy to talk to…focused on her studies…"

"High grades?"

"Lowest is a B"

"wow"

"Yeah. I know…plus she's loaded. If that helps…" Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke smirked, "full package, eh?" The blonde nodded.

Sasuke stopped bothering Nartuo after all the info he's given. The whole lunch time he would glance at her after a few minutes. He was thinking about her…about what she might be thinking. That way, Sasuke will know how to get through to her. Lunch ended and everybody would be heading off to their next class.

"I'll see you after Bio…" Naruto told Sasuke. "Yeah." He answered.

So Sasuke was now on his own, walking the hallway going to his locker. He took out his English book from his locker and then shut it close. At the corner of his eyes he noticed sleek pale blonde hair. _Ino_. He thought immediately.

He turned around and saw her. She was alone. Leaning lightly against her locker flipping through a notebook. No one else was around, only the two of them. Like the gods planned it, this was what Sasuke was wishing for. He would make his move.

Book in hand, arms lazily resting on the side and walking in a too-cool manner, Sasuke approached her. He was a good foot away from her when he was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"Not interested." She stated simply, continuing to flip through her notebook. Sasuke grinned. This was the challenge he wanted. He leaned against the lockers beside her. Ino looked up but looked straight and not at him. She bit her lower lip then looked down flipping the pages again.

"I know your game…" he told her.

"I'm not playing a game…" she countered the same exact way.

He smirked, "can we call it a routine?" he asked her slyly.

"Call it what you want. There is no _we_…" she simply told him, still flipping pages through her notebook.

A smirk formed on his face again. Sasuke would never have to try with a girl, usually the girls came fawning over him. They still do, but not the girl he liked, not Ino. So he was glad that he'd actually have a challenge getting a girl. And so far, she seemed promising.

"You'll be late for class, Ino…" he told her.

"no…I'll be fine." She told him.

"you will? How…"" he asked her but keeping his tone calm, playing her game.

"it's computer class…my aunt teaches that class…she doesn't like me in there." Ino simply stated reading a page in her notebook.

"why don't you switch classes then?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because…skipping class and not getting in trouble is so much better." She said plainly.

"Now I thought Ino Yamanaka was a star student." He told her.

She stopped looking at her notebook and finally turned to him. Step one complete, catching her attention. She raised one slender eyebrow at him and tilted her head back very slightly. Sasuke was just grinning at her.

"What is it you want? And what is it you think you know?" she asked him, her voice firm and her words not breaking.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, "nothing really…I just wanted to chat." He told her. Obviously, he was lying…clearly, he wanted something more.

"Tell me what you think my _game_ is?" she requested seeing through his fib.

He smirked again, "you're a smart girl…" he told her. Ino smiled impressed with herself and impressed he knew it. "So…will you tell me, or do I have to charm you?" Ino said to Sasuke. He raised his eyebrow to her suggestion. _Charm me?_ He liked the idea.

"How about we try your second suggestion…" he said suggestive.

Ino's smile turned to a simple grin. Sasuke grinned back staring at her waiting for her reply. She closed her eyes and nodded her head once and her eyes fluttered open. She leaned in nearer Sasuke their faces a few inches away from him. Then she put her lips to his ear, "two can play at what you assume is a game…" she whispered alluringly. Then she leaned back to her original position. She started flipping her notebook to the page she was reading.

Sasuke now had a goofy look on his face. "You have a weird way of charming people…" he told her. Ino chuckled. But continued to read, after she found the page. "But it worked…" he admitted. She grinned—still not looking at him.

"So I'll tell you…" Sasuke told Ino. She looked up from what she was reading and focused her attention to him.

"You're miss independent." He stated, "no, you're not playing hard to get…people just see it that way, because they don't know anything. Your good grades, they're like second nature to you, cause you're naturally smart. You barely have to try…but it seems like you don't care whether you get high grades or not…" he told her, "You've got other things, other needs in mind and you think its too much of a hassle to be with anyone, or entertain them, at least."

"Pretty good guess." Ino told him.

"Also…you have something else in mind. You have a goal you want to achieve." Sasuke stated.

Ino was taken by surprise by what he said. He also said it in a way he was so sure of it. Like how an investigator would deliver the truth after finally solving the problem.

"Bingo." She said casually. No, she wouldn't lose her cool around him. "You know what, I'll keep talking to you if you guess what that goal is. I mean, there are many goals in the world." Ino told him. Like she said, two can play at this game.

"You're out there to prove you're not some dumb blonde who guys can easily get to." Sasuke stated. "it's because you want to prove your looks wrong."

Ino pursed her lips, her eyes in total shock.

"And if my guess is correct you might even be taking up some self defense class or something, or at least some type of fighting sport…" Sasuke told her.

Ino grinned. "Congratulations…" she told him, "first boy to impress me…" she admitted. Sasuke grinned proud of himself.

"Now, do I get a prize for being the first girl you had to even _try_ with?" she asked him, her voice leaving traces of slight sarcasm, charm and hinting.

Sasuke looked impressed, "you think of me as a challenge, don't you? You think I'm the girl version of you…" She told him. Sasuke wasn't the only one who knew how to play mind tricks. Ino would know…I mean the mind was her specialty. Her target.

"Bravo…" he told her. "But just something like that…I'm not as happy a person as you…" he told her.

"What's wrong, Mr. Sunshine?" she asked teasingly.

"You're just a bubbly person, I'm not." He told her.

Ino closed her notebook and supported herself up. Not leaning on the lockers anymore she turned to Sasuke again. She gave him a smile.

"Sasuke…I like you." She told him.

He grinned, he was also impressed. Then he grew shocked and confused, how did she know his name. But then again, he called her Ino so many times and she didn't even wonder why he knew her name. So he'd let it pass this time just because of the heat of the moment. But he'd ask her another time.

She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek, then she slid her lips past the side of his face to his ears for the second time, "So, we can be friends." She told him. When Ino kissed him he grew excited, he thought he'd already won her. But he overestimated his skills and didn't see this one coming.

She leaned back and grinned at him, "this blonde still has a few tricks up her sleeves…" she told him. Then she started walking away, she walked past Sasuke leaving him alone. "I hope you do too…you wouldn't want to disappoint me after trying so hard to impress me, now…" she told him as she continued to look straight. All Sasuke could do was stare at her figure walking the halls and leaving him behind.

"Oh, you bet I do…" he told her confidently.

"Good to know…" she said her voice faint as she turned to another hallway.

Sasuke smirked and leaned off the lockers, "so it isn't impossible to get to Miss Independent…"

Sasuke stood there and waited a good five minutes before following her down the hallway again. She got him addicted to her. And he liked impressing Ino. It was like a game for him—for both of them. And it was fun.

_Chase after me…don't let me down now, Sasuke._

Oh yeah. She was hooked just as much as he was.

**Miss Independent fell in love**.

* * *

yipee! it's done!! How did you guys like that? I'm thinkin of makin a sequel...anywhoo. oh, it was just a oneshot...so. anyway. thanks for reading. i love writing these stories as much as i love reading reviews. i love you readers. haha.


	2. Thanks From ME to the first 6 reviewers

_thanks from me. :)_

Oh My Gosh guys!! I got 6 reviews in one day for this story. XD lol. Im not used to a lot of reviews hahaha.

at least not all in one time. but it REALLY SERIOUSLY made my day!! D  
THANK YOU SO MUCH. ill personally send a reply to you first 6 reviewers. :D **THANKS SO MUCH** again.

soooo glad you liked it. i didnt think it'd turn out that way.

and...I am sooo writing the sequel for you guys. :)

InoxSasukeSOS  
Lamanth - my new friend! of course ill mention you! (im a fan.haha) more SasuIno's yay!!  
Yoruichi 'Ino' (im a fan too!)  
Tabby Panda Dance  
LovelessGirl101  
aaand..  
Drunksonic (and i love your stories too!)

eeep. haha. im so weird but seriously. i had to thank ya'll. ;)  
-Pixie


End file.
